A. Field of the Invention
This device allows an individual to track an individual and allows the individual to be located if necessary. Although many types of housings can be used, a watch is depicted in this example. Other types of devices may include key chains and remote control finders to name a few examples. The watch will also be provided with certain security features including a means to spray an airborne irritant such as pepper spray or mace in the event that the security of the individual is threatened.
Additionally, it will also have medical information stored in the watch band which may be available in the case of an emergency.
B. Prior Art
There are other examples of being able to track individuals using various devices and incorporating the global positioning satellite system. Examples of this type are Neagr, U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,461, Hoffman U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,223.
While these devices achieve some of the results of this particular device, they do not achieve all the results and do not incorporate all the features of the current device. The current device in addition to being able to track an individual, will also have medical information and a means to discharge an airborne irritant in the event of danger to the person.